Fate and Destiny
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Alfred menjadi polisi, demi mencari pembunuh orang tua nya.
1. Chapter 1

"A-ayah! Ibu!" Mataku terbelak melihat Ayah dan Ibuku terigeletak di lantai dengan darah yang menggenang disekitarnya. Matthew! Dimana Matthew? Bukankah dia pulang lebih dulu?

"Matthew! Kau dimana? Matt—" Aku menemukan Matthew dan seseorang dengan wajah tertutup kain hitam, tapi aku melihat jelas matanya, biru… orang itu hendak menusuk Matthew dengan pisau yang berlumuran darah. Orang itu, pasti yang melukai ayah dan ibu.

"Lepaskan Matthew!" aku melemparkan tas kearah orang itu, cukup telak. Orang itu kabur dari jendela kamar. Aku langsung menghampiri Matthew yang terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya, sepertinya Matthew dicekik.

"Al—"

"Jangan bicara apapun! Kita harus menghubungi polisi dan ambulans!" Aku menarik lengan Matthew —adik kembarku—menuju ruang tengah. Matthew yang turun menuju ruang tengah, berteriak histeris memanggil ayah dan ibu. Aku yang sedang membuka 'yellow page' hanya bisa diam dan kutemukan nomor polisi dan ambulans. Kupijit nomor polisi di _handphone_ ku dan menekankan ke telinga.

Aku memasukkan handphone kembali ke saku, melihat Matthew menangis sejadi-jadinya, kuraih tubuh Matthew, kupeluk adik kembarku, sedikit menenangkannya? Justru suara tangisannya semakin keras.

"A-ayah, I-ibu meninggal. Ke-kenapa?"

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku. Berusaha menahan tangis, percuma, air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya.

**Fate and Destiny © ViraYuuki**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**T for save**

**OOC, YAOI**

7 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku dan Matthew bersekolah di World International University. Sepeninggalan ayah dan ibu, Aku dan Matthew menerima setumpuk harta,kekayaan dan kekuasaan. Menjadi direktur di usia muda? Tanpa ada waktu bermain sama sekali. Hah~

"Al" aku melihat adikku yang membawa setumpuk buku, kugeser tempatku duduk, "Duduklah, Matt"

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu kemarin?" Matt menatapku khawatir, aku mengelus pelan kepalanya, aku tersenyum kepadanya. Seceria mungkin.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menjadi polisi yang hebat, karena aku ini HERO, Matt!" kulihat Matthew menundukkan kepalanya, "Ada apa, Matt?"

"Aku yakin bukan itu alasan utamamu, Al" Matthew menarik tanganku, sehingga kami berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, "Kau… kau pasti ingin mencari pembunuh ayah dan ibu kan?"

Aku menatap balik Matthew, "_Well_, aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataanmu, Mat" aku tersenyum simpul padanya, kuraih tangan kirinya yang gemetaran,"Aku memang ingin menjadi polisi, atas dasar cita-cita. Juga atas dasar dendam"

"Tenang saja, aku tetap berkuliah seperti biasa, tetapi saat jam kuliah selesai, aku akan berubah menjadi HERO!" Mat, jangan memandangku seperti itu, "Maaf atas keegoisanku, Mat. Kau harus menggantikan posisiku sebagai direktur utama perusahaan-perusahaan kita" Kulihat Mathew mengangguk lesu dan melangkah kembali ke ruang perkuliahannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Akan kuburu bajingan yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku"

**TBC**

Prolog prolog. Mind to Review? #singkatametbacotannya


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Fate and Destiny © ViraYuuki**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**T for save**

**OOC, ****OOT, ****YAOI**

.

.

.

"Kau pergi sekarang, Al?" Aku menghela napas pendek, adikku ini selalu terlelu mengkhawatirkanku, padahal dirinya lah yang lebih dikhawatirkan. Kutepuk pelan kepalanya yang memang badannya sedikit lebih kecil dariku.

"Hei, tenanglah, Matt. Aku akan pulang malam nanti, dan kau tidak akan melihat kakakmu ini terluka sedikit pun. Soalnya aku kan HERO! AHAHAHAHAHA" Tentu saja, aku adalah HERO dilihat dari sudut manapun!

Aku melihatnya lagi, wajah sedih Matthew. Kurengkuh badan mungil adikku, "Aku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan yang berbahaya, kau tahu itu kan?," Matthew mengangguk pelan, dan kulepaskan pelukanku, "Kalau pulang aku bawakan sesuatu dan cerita menarik di hari pertamaku sebagai anggota kepolisian!" Matthew memeluk erat beruang kecil yang selalu menemaninya, sepertinya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Boleh kutanya?"

"Tentu" Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa khawatir dalam diri Matthew.

"Kau masuk dalam divisi apa?"

Sudah kuduga Matthew akan menanyakan itu. Kutarik napasku pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat Matthew semakin gemetaran, "Pembunuhan"

DEG

"Ja-jangan! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu! Terlebih lagi kau—"

Kutempelkan telunjukku dibibir Matthew, "Ssh, sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya. Lagipula kau tahu kan apa tujuanku menjadi anggota kepolisian?"

Matthew mengangguk lemah. Dia tahu resiko yang pasti akan menimpa anggota kepolisian. Ya, resiko terburuknya….kematian.

"HUWAA! Sudah jam segini! Aku tidak mau dimarahi dihari pertamaku. Aku pergi dulu, Matt!" Aku berlalu meninggalkan Matthew sendiri di taman kampus kami, "Cepat pulang ya, jangan pacaran!" Aku tertawa saat Matthew berteriak, 'Aku tidak punya pacar!'

"Ne, Kumajirou. Semoga Alfred bisa melewati hari-harinya sebagai polisi"

"Dare?"

"Matthew, da yo"

=w=

"Kau terlambat dihari pertamamu kerja, Alfred F Jones" Sh*t! sudah loncat dari pintu belakang, ketemu sama petugas piket hari ini, mana tampangnya horror lagi.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Disini kedisiplinan sangat dijujung tinggi, dan jangan harap kau bisa lolos saat terlambat yang kedua kalinya" Aku mengangguk, kutundukkan saja kepalaku, sumpah, ini orang horror banget.

"Ikuti aku"

Aku berjalan dibelakang si-polisi-horror-yang-entah-siapa-namanya. Ah, dia mengajakku berbicara, "Kau masih muda, banyak seumurmu lebih memilih dirumah, bersantai dan bersenang-senang dibandingkan menjadi polisi, yang membahayakan jiwa," Ia menatapku tajam, aku meneguk ludahku sendiri, "Apa kau sanggup menjalaninya bahkan nyawa taruhannya?" Tubuhku langsung tegang, tapi aku bukan orang yang menjilat kembali ludah yang keluar, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Demi ayah, ibu dan Matthew….

"Saya siap atas segala resiko yang akan terjadi, saya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya demi kelancaran tugas!" Kataku mantap. Kulihat sang polisi tersenyum sangat tipis, sangat tipis. Tipe orang yang tidak bisa tersenyum, huh?

"Ini ruangan kepala polisi. Masuklah" Dan aku memasuki ruangan.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah, seorang pemuda—benar, pemuda! Pasti umurnya tidak jauh beda denganku. Hm, berambut pirang yang sedang minum teh. Hebat, masih muda bisa menjadi kepala polisi?

"Sedang apa disini, Arthur?"

Jadi namanya Arthur? Manis. Tu-tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan sih!

"Hei! aku diminta menyelesaikan tugasku diruangan ini! Salahkan kepala polisi yang memintaku seperti itu, GIT!"

Oh, dia bukan kepala polisi.

"Jaga ucapanmu disini, Arthur" Kutengok sumber suara yang bersal dari pintu. Ah, ada satu lagi polisi horror. "Kau anggota baru itu ya?" Aku menunjuk diriku, sang polisi horror kedua mengangguk pelan.

"Yes, sir!" Yah, walaupun sang polisi horror yang ini suaranya agak sedikit tidak jelas, tapi intinya sih ngerti.

"Pekenalkan namaku Berwald Oxienstierna," Ia langsung duduk di kursi yang aku yakin milik sang kepala polisi, karena ruangan ini hanya untuk kepala polisi kan? ,"…kepala polisi disini" sudah kuduga.

"Yang mengantarmu itu bernama Ludwig. Ingat, hanya Ludwig" Aku mengangguk, tidak berani menyangkal atau bertanya apa nama keluarganya, misal. "Yang minum teh itu Arthur Kirkland" Kirkland? Nama yang familiar, tapi aku mendengar dimana ya?, "Mereka berdua berada di divisi yang sama denganmu" aku kembali mengangguk, "Arthur, kau bertugas untuk menjelaskan tentang divisimu dan tempat-tempat disini. Jangan menyangkal, tugasmu itu tinggalkan sebentar, lagipula_ deadline_ nya masih lama bukan?" Arthur mengangguk dan membawaku menuju divisinya.

"Siapa namamu, makhluk obesitas?" Satu panah sudah menancap tubuhku. Manis-manis tapi omongannya tajam.

"Namaku Alfred F Jones, dan aku tidak obesitas sama sekali! Dan aku ini HERO!" Kataku mantap.

Arthur menatapku tajam, dan menghela napas, "Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Arthur berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami, "Kenapa tidak Ludwig saja, sih?"

"Hei, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Nama lengkap Ludwig. Pasti ada marga nya kan?"

Kulihat Arthur memutar bola matanya, "Ludwig! Hanya Ludwig! Kau tidak dengar ucapan Kepala Polisi kami ya?"

"Hei, aku kira itu Cuma lelucon"

"Dan jangan kira seorang Berwald Oxienstierna maupun Ludwig—hanya Ludwig—membuat lelucon. Dunia pasti kiamat kalau itu terjadi" Ternyata wajah dan sifat sama, benar-benar kaku.

Kami sampai ditempat yang dituju. Huh, kenapa aku tahu? Ada tulisannya kok!

Saat pintu terbuka, apa yang kulihat? Seorang wanita yang mengejar pria berambut putih dengan—teflon?

Pria telanjang. Benar kok, telanjang! Eh, tidak seluruhnya sih, Cuma bagian vital regionnya ditutupi sebuah mawar. Tidak, itu sama saja dengan telanjang!

Terus ada seseorang yang sedang mengintimidasi 3 orang lain, bahkan aura hitamnya pun terasa sampai disini. Dan apa pula itu yang dibawa, pipa ledeng? Aku langsung sweatdrop.

Bahkan ada yang dengan tenangnya tertidur tanpa terasa diganggu oleh suara-suara berisik disekitarnya. Tunggu, tidur dengan satu….empat….tujuh….delapan, delapan kucing!

"Arthur, memang disini boleh membawa binatang peliharaan ya?" Tanyaku, kulihat Arthur berdecak kesal.

"Boleh. Ada Honda Kiku, ketua tim forensik yang selalu membawa anjing kecil peliharaannya; Pochi. Erik Stanjevic dari divisi narkotika membawa penguin" Pe-Penguin! ,"Tiino Vainamoinen, istri dari kepala Polisi, anggoka divisi narkotika membawa anjing. Lalu, Laki-laki yang dikejar tadi membawa burung kecil, kan?" Arthur menunjuk kepala sang lelaki albino, "Banyak sebenarnya yang membawa. Disini ada tempat penitipan dan pelatihan binatang. Karena, binatang peliharaan mereka dilatih sebagai partner kerja mereka"

"Oh, berarti aku boleh membawa Tony, dong"

"Peliharaanmu? Binatang apa?"

"Bukan binatang, dia Alien" Aku langsung dijitak Arthur, sakit.

"YOU GIT! Bawalah yang normal!"

"Hej, Arthur! Kau membawa anggota baru kita ya?" Laki-laki memakai kemeja merah dan jas hitam menghampiri kami. Tipe orang yang akan merebut posisi HERO-ku!

"Ya. Bisa tolong tenangkan mereka semua, Mathias?" Pinta Arthur. Oh, apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan lelaki bernama Mathias tadi?

BRAK

"TENANG KALIAN SEMUA, ATAU RAJA SKANDINAVIA INI AKAN MEMOTONG KALIAN MENJADI 50 BAGIAN!" Mathias memotong meja kerja—yang entah milik siapa—menjadi dua bagian. Tapi ampuh, mereka semua berhenti dari aktivitas yang mereka lakukan, bukan aktivitas sih.

"Mathias….kau mengganggu tidur kucing-kucingku…." Tidur lagi?

"Dengar semua!" Mathias menarikku kearah teman-temannya, "Kita punya teman baru! Hei, perkenalkan dirimu, makhluk obesitas!" Dua orang yang mengataiku obesitas, padahal aku ga banyak-banyak amat kok makannya.

Kutarik napasku dan tanpa ke-OOCan, "Namaku Alfred F Jones, 19 tahun. Dan aku adalah seorang HERO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Krik

"Tambah satu lagi orang berisik sepertimu, Uzai"

"Tapi posisiku sebagai Raja Skandinavia tidak akan tergeser, Alexander-ku sayang" Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, Mathias dihajar Alexander (namanya Alexander kan?) dengan sebuah buku perundang-undangan yang sangat tebal.

"Hei, Alfred! Kau berisik! Sangat tidak AWESOME!"

"Kau juga berisik, dasar bodoh" Divisi ini benar-benar kompak, mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Da, kita harus merayakan kedatangan anggota baru dengan minum-minum, da. Siapa yang setuju?" Ucap lelaki yang menggunakan syal panjang, tapi hari ini sangat panas kan, apa tidak gerah ya?

Hampir seluruh orang disini langsung mengangkat tangan. Hari pertamaku memang benar-benar menyenangkan.

"AYO KITA PERGI KERUMAH IVAN!"

**T.B.C**

**Aloha, sudah lama tidak berjampi(?). Hej, apa ada yang dating GJUI yang tanggal 26 nanti? Nati kalo liat yang cosu Hungary military ver, sapa aja ya w /diasenengmaudatengGJUI . Mangap, Vi belum pernah dating GJUI sih, kebentrok semester mulu QAQ. **

**Balesan Ripyu~~**

**AlmightyHero: makasih, silahkan menikmati (?)chapt ini ^^**

**BlackYuki: wokokokok, pasteh 8DD. Tunggu aja, masih chapt awal, jadi belum nongol XD.**

**Bonnefoy Clementie: Sankyuu ^^.**

**Oke, see next chappie OwO/ .**


End file.
